Starlight, Starbright
by White Rose Phantom
Summary: Random drabbles of fluffiness and funniness :3 Harvest KingxHikari, WizardxHikari, Harvest KingxHikarixWizard
1. PickUp Lines

So~ Since How To Pick Up Girls is coming to a close, I decided to start another fun project~ These are going to be little drabbles that involve my all time favorite pairing: Harvest King/IgnisxHikari~ And some of them will be Wizard/GalexHikari cause I love that pairing too! And the title fits more of WizardxHikari :P

Most of these will be unrelated but they might have tiny references to one another but no real plot going on :P Overall this might just be Harvest KingxHikarixWizard~ Cause you gotta love love triangles xD

Well~ I hope you guys enjoy these!

Oh and this first one references the Wizard's and the Harvest King's pick-up lines from How To Pick Up Girls :3

* * *

><p>"You insolent human! You really think I would take part in these demeaning actions!" The Harvest King refused to say more to the young heroine and Finn.<p>

"Why not Harvest King? They're funny and they could be romantic!" The little Harvest Sprite was attempting to make the all mighty deity say a pick-up line to Hikari.

"No immortal would ever do something so idiotic and mortal!" The deity was growing impatient at Finn's pestering.

"But the Wizard did it! And he made Hikari blush!" Finn's words made Hikari blush again as she remembered the words the Wizard had said.

"_You enchant me…" _Sure it had only been three words but it was enough to taint the girl's cheeks a light pink.

Hearing the orange sprite's words, the Harvest King started to feel a hot flame coursing through his body. Seeing the young heroine's cheeks flush fueled the fire.

"The Wizard was sooooo romantic wasn't he? You two look soooooo cute together~" The sprite made sure to over exaggerate the whole thing. This little sprite was determined to make the Harvest King say something the tiniest bit romantic!

Hikari only proceeded to turn a brighter shade of red as the little sprite continued to gush about the Wizard and her. She played with her fingers as she quietly muttered, "It was very sweet of him…"

Hearing Hikari say those words was enough to break the Harvest King. He wasn't going to be outdone by the Wizard! "Fine Finn. I'll say that "pick-up line" as you called it? What is this "pick-up line" supposed to consist of?" The deity scratched his head once he realized he had no idea what a pick-up line even was.

Finn was quick to answer back, "Just say something romantic to Hikari~" The little sprite clasped his two little hands together in anticipation. He finally did it! He actually managed to convince the Harvest King to do something!

The Harvest King thought for a second before uttering out, "Umm, well, I dislike you less than most of the other humans."

Hikari sweat-dropped while Finn face-palmed himself and shook his tiny orange-capped head.

* * *

><p>Well hope you guys enjoyed it!<p>

P.S. I love making the Harvest King jealous! He's just so cute when he's like that :3


	2. Apple Cocktails

Sorry for taking FOREVER to update this! Haha well, here's the next little drabble :3 This one is pure randomness xD Enjoy~

* * *

><p>"Harvest King?" The young heroine tilted her head in a questioning glance at the fiery deity.<p>

"Yes?" Ruby red eyes peered down at the small human expectantly.

"Do you ever get drunk?" Hikari had been tempted to ask this ever since she started giving him an apple cocktail a day. The Harvest King sure did love his alcohol.

The immortal was surprised at such an absurd question, "Do you think I'd get drunk? Only mortals get drunk." After that comment, Hikari left the Mountaintop, a plan in mind.

The next day, the farmer went to see the Harvest King again. As soon as the young farm girl stepped foot in his abode, the deity could smell the familiar stench of liquor and the fresh scent of apples. But this time, the smell seemed stronger.

"Here you go Harvests King," Hikari chirped cheerfully, handing him his favorite dish. With a small trace of a smile, the King thanked her and sipped at the drink. Once he was done, he was surprised to see another one in the gloved hands of Hikari. "I have another one for you. I know how much you love them!"

The King couldn't resist his favorite drink so he gulped that one down too. After a good dozen or two of apple cocktails, the Harvest King started to feel a feeling he has never experienced before. Hikari seemed to be shaking and moving in inhuman motions along with the rocks. "What's going on?" The Harvest King's words were sloppy, but Hikari still understood what he was asking.

Giggling, the heroine replied, "Here, have another apple cocktail, maybe it will make it better!" Quietly under her breathe, she muttered, "Now, let's see what you do when you're drunk." Hikari smiled mischievously, wondering if the all mighty Harvest King would do anything stupid while he was intoxicated. Camera behind her back, she waited for something blackmail-worthy to happen.

* * *

><p>I always wondered what would happen with a drunken Harvest King xD I'm pretty sure he's an alcoholic or something cause I always give him cocktails! Hehe well I think the next drabble will be about Wizard~ Not sure when it's gonna be before I update though xD<p> 


End file.
